Yamcha: Bulma y Vegeta
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Así sintió y vivió Yamcha la historia de Bulma y Vegeta en esos primeros años.


Yamcha: Bulma y Vegeta

Ya son las 9 de la mañana y aquí estoy esperando en esta isla a que se cumpla la profecía que nos hizo ese muchacho... Sin duda este es el día más horrible de mi vida, quizás pronto muera y ella aquí con el hijo de ese maldito en brazos... ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bulma?...

Fue una buena excusa la que escogiste para terminar nuestra relación de años: ¡que yo te era infiel!, por favor, si sabias bien que yo no amaba a nadie más que a ti… las demás chicas nunca significaban nada para mi…

Aun recuerdo cuando ese Saiyajins llego a tu casa, debo reconocer que me asuste pero estaba dispuesto a defenderte con mi vida si hubiese sido necesario, pero tu... pero tu ¡realmente te veías feliz de verlo y aun más contenta me pareciste cuando él aceptó quedarse en tu casa!... ¡¿como nos pudiste tener viviendo a los dos bajo el mismo techo?!...

Puar y Ulong tenían razón, desde el mismo instante en que Vegeta piso la tierra hubo una química especial entre ustedes, pero yo ciego de amor como estaba, no lo quise ver así, es que me resultaba inaceptable que pudieras sentir algo por un ser como él, por el mismo maldito que quiso destruir nuestro planeta, por el mismo infeliz que hizo que me mataran...

Y el accidente... aun recuerdo ese día cuando la cápsula de gravedad explotó... aunque no me di cuenta en ese instante de tu reacción y solo meses después de nuestro rompimiento vine a atar los cabos... tu lo trataste con una ternura única que estoy seguro de que en su vida nadie lo había tratado de esa forma... y cuando pase frente a tu cuarto a la mañana siguiente pude ver, a través de la puerta entreabierta, que el estaba en tu cama y tu a su lado cuidando su sueño... tengo la certeza que después de ese día él jamás abandonó tu habitación.

Creo que irme a entrenar lejos de la Corporación fue el error más grande, sabía que necesitaba acondicionarme físicamente pero no debí dejarte sola con él ¡NUNCA DEBÍ HACERLO!...

Y cuando volví al mes después me encontré con que él no estaba ahí, sentí una alegría inmensa cuando creí que por fin lo habías echado de tu hogar... ¡QUÉ INGENUIDAD LA MÍA, PORQUE TU SIEMPRE SUPISTE QUE VOLVERÍA! todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste: _"Yamcha, el volverá, lo sé"_... que bien lo conocías porque un tiempo después él volvió y lo hizo mucho más pedante que de costumbre ¡que hombre tan desagradable!... No sé que le habrá pasado en el lugar donde estuvo, nisiquiera sé la forma en que entreno, pero su poder y la confianza en si mismo eran inmensas...

¿Y qué paso ese día en que yo no estuve y supusiste que estaba con alguna de mis novias?... recuerdo perfectamente como terminaste conmigo esa misma tarde _"Yamcha, me aburrí de tus infidelidades, hasta aquí llega nuestra relación"_... debí haberme marchado en ese mismo instante de la Corporación pero tenía la esperanza de que este fuera otro de tus ataques de celos y que todo volvería a la normalidad... pero la normalidad nunca llego, al contrario todo se complicó esa mismo día en la cena... tu platillo preferido cocinó tu madre, pero al verlo y percibir su aroma te pusiste pálida y te levantaste corriendo al baño... fue algo muy extraño lo que paso, tus padres no se dieron cuenta de nada, pero Vegeta y yo nos miramos fijamente... por fin apareciste de nuevo en el lugar y nos miraste de reojo a ambos.

El día siguiente no paraste en casa, yo sabía la razón, al menos la presentía... Vegeta ese día no entreno, lo vi sentado en el balcón todo el día hasta que te vio entrar en casa... nos reuniste a todos en el salón para darnos la noticia _"mamá, papá, van a ser abuelos"_ ellos realmente se veían contentos, les iluminaste la vida con la noticia, tanto así que se fueron de compras de inmediato... él miraba por él balcón dándonos la espalda durante todo el rato que tus padres te felicitaban, yo estaba feliz, ahora embarazada seguro te casarías conmigo...

Una vez los tres solos, él se volteó, se veía sonrosado y realmente me extraño, se me ocurrió que tal vez podía estar algo enfermo y cuando le iba a consultar el se adelanto preguntando: _"¿Y?"_...

Yo te dije que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes pero Vegeta me pego una de sus fulminantes miradas... ahí el mundo callo en mis hombros y comencé a vislumbrar todo claramente... a verte a ti y a él… a Bulma y a Vegeta...

Aun tuve un último brote de ingenuidad _"Bulma, ¿este bastardo te forzó a hacer algo que no querías?"_ el me miró sonriendo despectivamente _"En ningún momento la sentí quejarse"_... me tiré encima de él para desahogar me frustración, pero fácilmente el esquivaba todos mis golpes sonriendo a carcajadas hasta que tu hablaste... _"como que me da un poco de vergüenza admitir esto"_ que cínica fuiste... _"pero la verdad no tengo idea de cual de los dos es el padre"_... me sentí bastante extraño con la situación, es que fue algo tragicómico ver tu cara de inocencia comparada con la barbaridad de lo que decías...

La risa de Vegeta desapareció instantáneamente y tu terminaste de explicar la situación: _"tomando como referencia la explosión de la cápsula, el día anterior dormí con Yamcha y el día siguiente con Vegeta"_ pensé que estabas contando un chiste, la verdad es que si me hubiese contado otro esta historia hasta la habría encontrado graciosa, pero YO era el personaje principal de ella... me di cuenta que mi apreciación había resultado cierta... después de ese día Vegeta nunca había abandonado tu habitación...

 _"¿Y qué haremos?"_ pregunte... _"tu te vas de aquí"_ me respondió tajantemente Vegeta...

 _"Si el niño es mío yo me quedo, no voy a permitir que este cerca de alguien como tu"_ me trate de imponer ya que aun tenía la esperanza de que te se casarías conmigo si yo era el padre, pero Vegeta me llamo cruelmente a la realidad _"no te hagas ese tipo de problemas, el mocoso es mío, yo se bien que si, así que no dejaré que se crié con cualquier imbécil"._

Me pareció que el no me discutía por la paternidad del niño sino mas bien por ti, Bulma, así que calle, y anuncié que me iría solo cuando se supiera quien de los dos era el padre... debería haberme ido en ese instante.

Los días siguientes él no paro en casa así que conversamos, fue duro darme cuenta que lo amabas y me resulto increíble cuando dijiste _"en el fondo, Yamcha, Vegeta es una buena persona solo que no sabe relacionarse con los demás... además tienes que pensar que él esta completamente solo en el universo"_... ahí me di cuenta que estaba sobrando entre ustedes... y desee que el niño fuera de él por tu felicidad.

Dos días mas pasaron antes de saber los resultados de la prueba de paternidad, esos días fueron terribles para mi, bueno no era que estuviera frente a la pareja más cariñosa del mundo, pero si que era rara su relación, el te molestaba cada vez que pasaba delante de ti, tu también lo molestabas, te gustaba provocarlo o dejarlo callado... cuando los escuche gritando esa mañana temí por tu vida, ese hombre siempre me ha resultado impredecible, así que corrí a la cocina y cuando entré a separarlos, vi como lo obligabas a besarte... Esto era mucho para mi, subí a mi habitación e hice mis maletas, decidí no esperar los resultados del examen.

Al día siguiente partí antes del alba, cuando salí de mi habitación Vegeta también lo hacia... pero de la tuya... paso orgulloso delante de mi dirigiéndose a la cocina a desayunar, tome mi bolso, fui tras él y una vez que lo tuve frente a mi le dije _"cuídala, que ella es mi vida"_ , por fin me miro, su mirada me dejo extrañado, realmente no sabía como interpretarla, es que yo solo lo había visto mirar con furia y odio y esta mirada no encajaba con ninguna anterior... con esa incertidumbre me retire... ya no tenía un lugar ahí...

Decidí ir a entrenar lejos de todo y así pasaron los meses hasta que, según mis cálculos, el bebe debía de estar por nacer y por ello fue que volví a la capital, llame a la Corporación pero me dijeron que estabas en la clínica esperando el nacimiento de tu hijo... quizás también mi hijo...

Entre a tu habitación y ahí estabas con tus padres frente a una cunita... vi a Vegeta mirando por la ventana hacia afuera, sonreí para mi porque creí que se encontraba así porque el niño no era de él... pero al notar mi intempestiva interrupción en el cuarto, se giró sonriendo orgullosamente y levantó al bebe por su cola... signo inequívoco de que él era el padre...

Creo que a pasado poco menos de un año desde la última vez que te vi, estas igual de hermosa como te recordaba... pero ¿qué haces aquí?, yo no te habría permitido venir a un lugar tan peligroso… pero que estupideces estoy diciendo, tu siempre haces lo que quieres...

¿Y Vegeta por que no aparece?... ¿acaso él y ella terminaron? ¡SI ESO DEBE SER! ¡SI BULMA, POR FIN TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ÉL ERA UN MALDITO!... ahora seguramente volverás conmigo porque has de necesitar un padre para tu hijo... ¡Si ahora con Goku entre nosotros, venceremos a los androides asesinos!, ahí rehaceremos nuestras vidas, tu y yo, nos casaremos como siempre lo planeamos, y tendremos un gran familia... si, ya me imagino lo felices que seremos...

 _"¡No podemos sentir los kis de los androides porque ellos no tienen ki!"_ el grito de Gohan me devuelve a la realidad... _"Bulma, ¿y Vegeta?"_ escuché preguntar. _"No lo sé, pero les aseguro que el vendrá, ha entrenado mucho para este día"_ , te oí responder...

Mi estúpida ingenuidad no se me va a quitar nunca. Mejor voy a buscar a los androides por la cuidad...


End file.
